My Sweet Dreams
by kayriu
Summary: Nos conocimos o mejor dicho solo lo vi y me quede prendida de aquellos hermosos ojos dorados…. - kagome, deja de soñar con el príncipe azul y pisa tierra – dijo sango …


DULCE SUEÑO

Nos conocimos o mejor dicho solo lo vi y me quede prendida de aquellos hermosos ojos dorados y ese extraño cabello plateado tan hermoso, pero para mi mala suerte solo lo pude ver unos instantes, - ah- suspiro demonios que me hiciste ya no puedo pensar en otra mas que en ti … mis amigas dicen que paro en las nubes

Tierra a kagome – me dice mi amiga sango sacándome de mis fantasías

Baya si que te ha pegado fuerte – comenta Rin

Eh, que quieres decir Rin – le contesto algo perdida mis amigas se ríen y yo sigo perdida

Hoy me despierto sin que suene el reloj

El sobresalto que me da la emoción

¿Acaso estreno un nuevo corazón?

Para ti para mí para dos

Dejo la cama con un salto veloz

Enciendo el radio para oir el rock

Y me preparo para irte a buscar

Un café unos jeans nada mas

No puedo creerlo es ella la chica del centro comercial la veo de lejos ahora no me arrepiento de haberme cambiado de cole, vaya quien diría que me la encontraría aquí, recuerdo que ella corría por uno de los pasadizos del centro comercial, cuando, por cosas del destino terminamos viéndonos a los ojos tan de cerca pero su cel sonó y solo podía recordar sus bellos ojos y ese hermoso cabello negro como la noche, él amigo de mi hermano se a estado riendo de mi, porque según él, estoy perdido en las nubes, si no fuera el único amigo de mi hermano, ya lo habría eliminado por decir estupideces

- otro suspiro, como me lo voy a sacar de la cabeza, si tengo grabados en la memoria sus hermosos ojos dorados … cada noche sueño con él, sueño con sus ojos, - no lo puedo olvidar, les digo a mis amigas que me miran sorprendidas

Pero kagome solo lo as visto una ves – dice sango

Vamos, no te puedes enamorar de un desconocido? O si se puede – pregunta Rin

Yo solo le sonrió, Sango me mire extrañada y solo mueve la cabeza negando

Para estar contigo

Y empezar el juego

Y encender el fuego del amor (fuego del amor)

Corro para estar junto a ti

Hoy cada calle luce mucho mejor

Por que mi rumbo toma dirección

Apareciste y mi vida cambio

Para ti para mi para dos

Vaya a esto yo lo llamo destino no soy tan cursi pero yo sabia que si no era ese día seria otro pero sabia que la volvería a ver que vería otra vez esos ojos tan hermosos

OH dios ahí esta - digo es un susurro

¿Quien?- preguntan mis amigas

¿El chico de bellos ojos ?– pregunta Rin

Yo solo asisto el profesor lo acaba de presentar al fin se su nombre se llama Sesshomaru Taisho me mira, lo miro, y el sonríe creo que estoy soñando pasa por mi lado y muestra una mirada fría, pero puedo ver que esa expresión solo oculta una sonrisa

Y vuelvo a verte con la misma emoción

Contigo late fuerte mi corazón

No me despierten si es un sueño de amor

Déjame que dormir es mejor

Corro, vuelo me acelero

Para estar contigo

Y empezar el juego

Y encender el fuego del amor (fuego del amor)

Corro para estar junto a ti (junto a ti)

El tiempo paso volando, en el descanso nos encontramos en el patio, y como era de esperarse había un grupo de chicas tras de él pero el las mantenía alejadas con esas miradas tan frías, que solo el sabe dar se acerca a mi…

Puedo hablar contigo un momento - pregunta yo lo miro y asisto levemente

Sabes no soy bueno con las palabras - dice mientras se acerca y en menos de lo esperado me esta besando

Wau esto es un sueño no me lo puedo creer nos separamos lentamente y muestra esa sonrisa tan pequeña pero tan significativa para mi

Sabes abra muchos corazones rotos por mi culpa – digo el solo sonríe

A por cierto cual es tu nombre?- me pregunta

Me llamo…

Va amaneciendo

Me despierta el reloj

Para decir que el sueño termino

Y que el colegio esperándome esta (uhhaaa)

Sin tu amor es la cruel realidad

Kagome, Kagome despierta – susurra Rin

Me llamo – susurra la chica entre sueños

Kagome deja de soñar con el príncipe azul y pisa tierra – dice Sango jalando ligeramente a la pelinegra

Porque no me dejan soñar con mi príncipe? – susurro la chica sin querer abrir los ojos

No debes dormir en clases – contesta Rin

Ha, estaba teniendo un sueño tan bonito – dijo Kagome estirándose en la carpeta

Me alegra que haya disfrutado de su siesta señorita Higurashi – dijo el profesor viendo a la pelinegra con ojos asesinos

Dos horas después la pelinegra estaba parada en el pasillo afuera de la clase lamentándose, aunque su hermoso sueño la consolaba un poco, suspiro si todo hubiese sido como en su sueño, ella seria feliz pero claramente recordaba que cuando los hermanos Taisho llegaron, demostraron ser todos unos patanes que solo hacían apuesta para conquistar a las chicas, y ya todas las chicas de la clase, a excepción de ella y sus amigas habían caído en el juego de los hermanitos.

Se maldijo internamente por haberse enamorado a primera vista del estúpido de Taisho, miro su reloj y vio que el descanso ya comenzaría, en ese momento el timbre sonó y los chicos de la clase empezaron a salir, Kagome espero a sus amigas cuando estuvieron juntas se fueron a la cafetería.

Kagome no has vuelto a dormir verdad – pregunto Sango

La verdad es que con la competencia de tiro no pude descansar ni un poco – contesto la pelinegra sonriendo

Pero Kao… si te desvelas, solo conseguirás quedarte dormida en clases como hoy – comento Rin viendo preocupada a su amiga

Esta bien, esta noche voy a descansar lo prometo – dijo la pelinegra levantando la mano derecha

No muy lejos de allí un chico de ojos dorados miraba a la joven reírse con sus amigas , como era que había terminado haciéndole caso al estúpido de Inuyasha, él, que era tan sensato, había estado jugando con todas las niñas para llamar la atención de la chica que quería, pero como en todo lo que a su hermano y a Miroku se les ocurría, el plan no salió bien y ahora Kagome y todas las chicas lo consideraban un patán que solo quería jugar con ellas, para el colmo lo comparaban con su hermano .

Después de pensarlo decidió que hablaría con la pelinegra durante el festival y aclararía las cosas, no importaba que dijera su hermano, ya no lo escucharía porque por su culpa había perdido la oportunidad de acercarse a la chica de la que se enamoro en el centro comercial cuando la vio por primera vez.

El festival escolar se acercaba y con el los preparativos, todo en los salones eran un bullicio, y después de un debate que por poco acaba en una separación en dos de la clase de kagome, después de la larga discusión decidieron juntar las dos ideas así que el café del terror seria la tienda que montarían en el festival

Kagome estaba algo atareada con su traje y los preparativos del festival arreglando la clase así que no tenia tiempo de pensar en el peli-plateado, por otro lado Sesshomaru había intentado hablar con la pelinegra pero con los preparativos no había encontrado el momento, los chicos decoraron el salón con telarañas y esqueletos quitaron las carpetas y colocaron pequeñas mesas y silla, las chicas estaban disfrazadas como meseras zombis, "El café del terror" tubo gran cantidad de clientes y las chicas estuvieron ocupadas todo el día al llegar la noche Sesshomaru se sentía frustrado no había nada que pudiera hacer, por mas que intento encontrase a solas con Kagome no había tenido ninguna oportunidad, ya frustrado por los intentos se sentó en las escaleras de la parte trasera de la escuela lejos de todo el bullicio

Te ves deprimido Taisho acaso alguna chica no quiere hacerte caso – pregunto burlonamente Sango

Déjalo Sango – dijo Rin

Porque no se largan y me dejan en paz - contesto el

Te ayudaremos – susurro de repente Sango

Espera aquí – agrego Rin

Porque me ayudarían – preguntó Sesshomaru

Porque estamos cansadas de ver como Kagome empeora día a día pero si la hace sufrir te juro que te arrepentirás de haber nacido – contesto Sango en un tono sombrío que hiso estremecer al peliplateado

Las chicas se fueron y al cabo de unos minutos apareció Kagome pero al verlo se dio media vuelta para irse, antes que se fuera Sesshomaru la cogió de la muñeca, ella lo vio algo sorprendida y extrañada el peliplata sabia que esa seria su única oportunidad de hablar con ella pero no sabia que decirle así que hiso lo único que se le ocurrió, la jalo hacia el y le estampo un beso.

kagome estaba sorprendida primero sus amigas le dicen que le tiene una sorpresa, y ahora el chico de sus sueños la estaba besando, al principio no supo como reaccionar era igual a su sueño así que se sentía confundida, también pensó que podría ser una apuesta pero después decidió que no le importaba mucho así que disfrutaría el momento y correspondió el beso rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del chico, profundizando mas el beso se separaron por falta de aire ella lo miro a los ojos y lo único que pudo decir fue

Dime que no es un sueño, que no me despertare en la clase de literatura y el profesor me volverá a castigar por dormirme en su clase – susurro

Pues si es un sueño espero no despertar – contesto el con una sonrisa arrogante

Bueno si es una apuesta… - estaba diciendo ella

Oye, yo no soy así, jamás apostaría con el amor de la chica que me gusta – contesto el

Después cayo en cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sonrojo violentamente al igual que Kagome .Ocultas las amigas de la pelinegra y el hermano de Sesshomaru observaban todo y rieron al ver a la pareja sonrojarse

Todo salió bien no – dijo Inuyasha

Si pero tu casi lo arruinas – contesto sango

Eso Inu, la próxima que quieras ayudar mejor espera a que las profesionales se encarguen – agrego Rin riendo

Eso mismo le dije yo – dijo Miroku sonriendo

Los cuatro se alejaron mientras la pareja se daba otro apasionado beso

Sango no crees que tu y yo haríamos una linda pareja – pregunto Miroku mientras pasaba una mano por el trasero de la chica

Sango estampo su mano en la cara del pelinegro dejando una marca roja en la cara del chico

Creo que eso es un no – dijeron Rin e Inuyasha viendo al chico el suelo y a su amiga irse muy molesta sin voltear

fin


End file.
